The subject matter described herein relates generally to the field of electronic devices and more particularly to a locking mechanism for one or more hinge assemblies.
Some electronic devices utilize a notebook chassis. By way of example, many portable computers (e.g. traditional laptop, detachable, or convertible) and mobile electronic devices utilize a notebook chassis in which a keyboard is disposed on a first section and a display is disposed on a second section which is coupled to the first section by a hinge. Alternatively, a “clamshell” style laptop can consist of displays, e.g. at least one display on a first section and possibly one or more displays, that can also be utilized as a touch keyboard, on a second section coupled to the first section by a hinge.
Touch screen user interface is becoming increasingly common with all electronic devices, and most notably with mobile devices. In some instances, touch screen operation may cause the display to rotate due to the force applied to the screen, by the user. Locking assemblies, or at least the ability inhibit the rotation of a display on a notebook chassis may find utility.